


A Monstrously Good Evening

by Dreamin



Series: What Follows [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft discovers one of Sally's unusual hobbies.





	A Monstrously Good Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake: “Let me explain. I was bored and you left me alone.”

Sally Donovan had just stepped out of the shower when her mobile rang. Playfully rolling her eyes, she picked it up and pushed the button. “Hey, Mike. You still haven’t told me where you’ve hidden that camera.”

Her boyfriend’s own eyeroll was practically audible. “How many times must I tell you, Sarah, that I do not have a security camera aimed at your bathroom door?”

She smirked. “How else do you explain why you’re always phoning me as soon as I open it?”

“My impeccable timing.”

“Uh huh,” she muttered, grinning. “I take it you’re calling off our date?”

“On the contrary, I’m downstairs.”

She glanced at the clock in the bedroom. “You’re half an hour early.”

“My apologies – for once, I overestimated the evening traffic between my place and yours.”

Sally couldn’t help smiling at one of his rare missteps. “Right. Well, I’ll buzz you in, but you have to give me time to get dressed.”

“Take your time, the curtain doesn’t go up for another hour and a half.”

“Uh huh.” She buzzed him through the security door then unlocked her front door before going back to the bedroom to get dressed. When she heard him knock on her door, she called out, “It’s open!” She heard him come in then she went back to getting ready.

When Sally walked into the sitting room, the last thing she expected to see was her boyfriend rearranging her Monster High doll collection. “I didn’t know you were a fan,” she said, smirking.

Mycroft jumped slightly then turned to her, an embarrassed smile on his face. “Let me explain.”

“You were bored and I left you alone?”

“Er, something like that, yes.” He looked down at the Cleo doll in his hands then back at the others before turning back to her. “Where on Earth did you get these?”

Sally chuckled as she approached him and gently took the doll from him before putting it back on the shelf. “Any store that sells toys has them. My niece loves the cartoons, so I got her a doll for her birthday a couple of years ago. I’ve always loved the Universal monster movies and the dolls are pretty cool, so…”

“You started collecting them,” he said, nodding. “They’re very … colorful.”

“Thank you.” She tilted her head, regarding him. “How dead-set are you on going to the theatre tonight?" She grinned. "I’ve got _The Mummy_ and _The Mummy Returns_ on DVD and every restaurant around here that delivers on speed dial.”

Mycroft chuckled. “That sounds like a much more enjoyable evening.”


End file.
